Girl Meets High School
by Reality1998
Summary: "La vida es un laberinto puedes perderte, encontrarte con muros pero siempre al final encuentras la salida" Acompaña a los chicos en esta nueva etapa de su vida en la secundaria donde vuelven a seguir conquistando el mundo Aprendiendo a seguir, aprendiendo a amar, aprendiendo a cambiar... Aprendiendo a vivir
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: "Girl Meets High School"

Es un nuevo año en la escuela John Quincy Adams y los chicos se encuentran despues de tanto tiempo sin verse por las vacaciones para enfrentar lo que seria la secundaria

"No es grandioso Maya! Ahora estamos en la secundaria lo que quiere decir que ya somos mayores y aun mi papa no nos dara clase" dice Riley emocionada mientras abre su casillero

"No le veo lo emocionante a este nuevo año la secundaria no parece gran cosa...aunque me alegra saber que tu padre ya no sera nuestro profesor por fin seremos libre" dice Maya de manera desinteresada al principio pero suspirando de felicidad de saber que Cory no seria su profesor este año

"Oh vamos Maya donde esta la energia este año sera grandioso..ademas volveremos a ver a los chicos"

"Uhmm..me sorprende que estes tan emocionada por ver a los chicos" dice de manera maliciosa y divertida

"Porque no estaria emocionada son nuestros amigos no?" dice Riley nerviosa por la mirada de Maya

"Bueno ya sabes..porque vas a tener que ver a uno de tus "amigos" con el que..casi..ya sabes" dice Maya mientras hace como si estuviera besando a alguien haciendo que Riley se ponga aun mas nerviosa

"Maya eso es pasado lo que paso antes ya no me afecta y se que ha Farkle tampoco deacuerdo?"

"Bueno si no te afecta entonces no te importa que lo vayamos a saludar ahora cierto?" dice Maya señalando a un chico que se esta acercando a su casillero y no las habia visto todavia

"Ahora dices?" dice Riley nerviosa pero al ver la mirada divertida de Maya se traga los nervios "Por supuesto que podemos porque no? Es nuestro amigo despues de todo" dice Riley con una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo que Maya asienta en acuerdo divertida por la situacion acercandose a donde esta Farkle abriendo su casillero

"Farkle!" dice Maya divertida

"Hey Maya como estas? Es bueno verte...Riley hey" dice volteandose a ver a Maya pero al ver a Riley se pone nervioso lo que hace que al abrir su casillero la puerta le diera de lleno en la cara "Oh rayos" dice Farkle adolorido

"Farkle estas bien?" dice Riley preocupada y Maya solo se rie divertida

"Si estoy bien..excelente no ha pasado nada...hey Riley" dice nervioso sin ya saber que decir solo sonrie poniendo a Riley aun mas nerviosa

"Hey Farkle" dice Riley tambien sonriendo nerviosa sin dejar de verlo olvidando que Maya esta ahi y esta viendo detenidamente la situacion

"Hey"

"Hey" dice Riley sin dejar de verlo hipnotizada hasta que escucha a Maya decir "lo sabia!" es que se da cuenta de la situacion "No!" dice alterada y sorprendiada llendose rapidamente al salon dejando a una Maya divertida y a un Farkle extrañado por la situacion

"Que acaba de ocurrir?" pregunta Farkle todavia sosteniendose la frente por el golpe

"Algo muy interesante Farkle algo muy interesante" le responde Maya viendole con una mirada sospechosa haciendo que Farkle se ponga nervioso y se vaya directo al salon seguido rapidamente por Maya que no paraba de sonreir

Al llegar se encontraron con Zay que estaba terminando de hablar con unas chicas y al voltear a verlos ve a dos chicos nerviosos y a una Maya Hart muy feliz

"Ha pasado algo que deba saber" dice Zay extrañado

"No no ha pasado nada!" dicen al mismo tiempo Riley y Farkle nerviosos mientras Maya solo se rie

"De acuerdo no preguntare mas" dice Zay divertido "Bueno queria comentarle dos cosa cual quieren escuchar primero la buena o la mala aunque seria solo para ustedes chicas"

"Obvio que la mala si es sobre nosotras queremos saberlo primero" responde Maya

"Bueno la mala es que el Sr Matthews sera nuestro profesor este año otra vez" dice haciendo que la chicas se acerquen a el alteradas

"Que?!" dicen las dos al mismo tiempo asustando a Zay y haciendo reir a Farkle que les responde

"Oh si yo tambien escuche de eso pidieron que especificamente fuera el nuestro profesor"

"Y me puedes explicar de donde sacaron eso? Porque si quiera seria nuestro profesor de nuevo? El me dijo que no lo seria acaso me mintio?" pregunta Riley rapidamente agarrando a Farkle de la camisa y acercandolo a ella sin darse cuenta dejandolo sin habla "Respondeme Farkle!" dice Riley mientras lo zarandea haciendo reir a los chicos

"Tranquila Riley vas a matar al pobre Farkle de un infarto" dice Zay divertido mientras Riley al darse cuenta de como tenia agarrado a Farkle lo suelta inmediatamente mientras se disculpa "Y para responder a tus preguntas lo dijo el mismo director al parecer vuelve un viejo estudiante y estara en nuestra clase y quieren que alguien lo controle asi que creyeron que el Sr Matthews seria el mejor indicado"

"Viejo estudiante eh? Si necesitan que lo controlen es porque debio hacer cosas muy malas" dice Maya

"Y asi fue Maya al parecer es parte de un grupo de matones de la secundaria y se meten en muchos problemas" responde Farkle poniendose tenso con la palabra matones y Riley tambien al recordar el acoso que estuvo viviendo por un maton

"Hey chicos tranquilos no importa si ese maton viene aqui no permitiremos que ninguno los moleste de acuerdo? dice Maya al ver a los chicos asustarse mientras Zay asiente en acuerdo haciendo que los chicos se tranquilizen

"Bueno como decia segun se es la menos problematica de el grupo solo tiene problemas con los profesores tiende a arruinar sus clases y la llaman la Srta negativa" termina de decir Farkle mientras que todos los voltean a ver al escuchar ese nombre

"Srta negativa ese nombre es ridiculo" dice Maya mofandose de el mientras que todos los vuelven a ver al escuchar el nombre otra vez "Oh vamos! Es un nombre ridiculo y ustedes tambien lo estan siendo" dice mientras va llegando al salon Harper por lo cual todos se sientan en sus puestos quedando uno vacio haciendo a Maya suspirar

"Ey tranquila el dijo que volveria ya veras que esos tres meses pasan rapido" dice Riley al notar a Maya suspirar

"Lo se"

"Bueno chicos veo que estan todos excepto por el estudiante transferido...aunque no es una sorpresa" dice Harper encogiendose de hombre y suspirando haciendo que los chicos la miren curioso

"Sabe de quien se trata Harper?" pregunta Riley curiosa por saber de la nueva estudiante

"Pues si el director nos hablo un poco de ella para que supieramos a que enfrentarnos al parecer tiende a criticar las clases de los profesores y tiene a los estudiantes de su lado asi que nadie quiere darle clases por eso pero ustedes son diferentes es por eso que la transfirieron aqui" responde sonriendo mientras va escribiendo una frase en la pizarra

"Porque nosotros somos diferentes? Eso que quiere decir" pregunta Farkle curioso de que ellos cambien algo

"Quiere decir que ustedes hacen la diferencia esta vez ya que son nuevos ya que nunca habian oido de ella hasta ahora asi que no tiene porque tenerlos de su lado esta vez"

"Quien dice que no lo tendra? Aqui apenas se escuchaba su alias y ya todos temblaban y es un nombre ridiculo ademas Srta negativa" dice Maya con burla otra vez el nombre haciendo que todos la vuelva a ver otra vez "Lo ve!"

"No pueden pensar como una persona es a base de lo que dice la gente despues de todo pueden sorprenderse cuando la conocen asi que no se apegen solo a los rumores..asi que para empezar quien podria leer la frase escrita en la pared?" dice Harper señalando la pizarra

"Nunca podemos juzgar la vida de los demás, porque cada uno sabe de su propio dolor y de su propia renuncia. Una cosa es suponer que uno está en el camino cierto; otra es suponer que ese camino es el único. Paulo Coelho" lee en voz alta la frase Farkle

"Un hombre muy sabio no creen ? De todas maneras quien es este hombre? Que es lo que hace?" pregunta Harper

"Es un novelista de drama el a traves de sus libros nos muestra como puede ser la vida de distintas formas" responde Riley

"Exacto el en sus libros intenta que la gente se identifique con los personajes con los dialogos porque siempre tienen un aprendizaje por ejemplo la frase que se acaba de leer se identifica con lo que estabamos hablando completamente porque les pregunto algo a la estudiante nueva le han visto la cara? Han hablado con ella directamente? O si quiera su nombre en vez de su alias?" pregunta a lo que todos niegan "Lo ven? Rumores son solo rumores chicos antes de juzgar a alguien conoscanla y vean por ustedes mismos si ella es cono dicen"

"Pero que pasa si es como todos dicen ? Y no hacemos ninguna diferencia?" pregunta Farkle

"Bueno Farkle la gente cambia veamos si ella lo hace" responde Harper mientras va poniendo varios libros en los primeros asientos"Bueno como decia este hombre identifica todo con la vida y estos estan llenos de frases que se entrelazan con ella asi que la tarea de hoy sera buscar una frase que se identifique con lo que vives ahora y leerla en clases mañana de acuerdo" dice mientras todos asienten y van pasando los libros Riley al pasar el ultimo a Farkle sus manos se rozan recorriendole un escalofrio que la sorprende y la hacia soltar el libro pero Farkle lo toma a tiempo

"Todo bien Riles?" pregunta Farkle preocupado

"Si todo bien se me resbalo lo siento"

"Eh Riley quisiera que hablaramos de lo que dejamos pendiente sera que podemos.." dice pero lo interrumpe Riley rapidamente

"Ya no hay nada que hablar Farkle solo dejemoslo asi quieres?" dice suplicando nerviosa

"Pero Riley yo..." reclama pero lo interrumpe de nuevo

"Por favor no" suplicando de nuevo haciendo que Farkle suspire decepcionado

"De acuerdo" dice dolido mientras Riley voltea al frente fingiendo leer el libro

Mientras eso pasa un par de ojos ven la situacion con determinacion dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos

Despues de la clase de Harper las chicas se dirigen a la cafeteria mientras hablan de la tarea que se les asigno bueno Riley habla de ella mientras Maya esta perdida en sus pensamientos

"Esta tarea es muy interesante despues de todo muchas cosas han cambiado ahora que estamos en la secundaria pero no se que podria relacionarse con el libro" dice Riley pensativa mientras Maya sigue perdida en sus pensamientos "Que tu crees Maya?..Maya?" pregunta Riley sacando a Maya de sus pensamientos y lanzandole una pregunta directamente

"Que fue lo que paso entre Farkle y tu?" pregunto Maya sin rodeos paralizando por un momento a Riley pero respondiendo rapidamente

"Tu sabes lo que paso que mas quieres saber"

"No tu solo me dijiste que casi se besaron pero no me dijiste que paso despues de ello y teniendo en cuanta lo que paso en clases no termino bien que digamos"

"No paso nada ese casi beso fue un accidente y en eso se quedo no hay mas nada que hablar de ello y Farkle y tu deberian entenderlo de una vez" dice nerviosa ya perdiendo la paciencia por la situacion

"Tienes miedo de lo que pudo pasar" dice Maya ya entendiendo todo poniendo a Riley mas nerviosa de lo que ya esta

"Yo no tengo miedo de nada porque eso no fue nada de acuerdo" dice Riley riendo nerviosa caminando mas rapido hacia la cafeteria pero Maya le bloquea el paso

"Tienes miedo que te guste el sentirte asi de nuevo por otra persona te aterra"

"No Maya para..." suplica esta vez pero Maya continua

"Porque crees que no funcionara porque con Lucas no funciono pero Riles no..." dice pero fue interrumpida por Riley que ya alterada habla molesta sin pensar

"Basta Maya!" grita molesta dejando sin habla a Maya por su arrebato "No hables como si supieras porque no sabes nada de acuerdo! No intentes arreglar las cosas porque ese no es tu estilo asi que solo olvidalo!" dice mientras la mira molesta pero al ver la cara dolida de Maya se arrepiente de lo que dijo "Yo..Maya lo siento..yo solo..." no termina la frase y se va rapidamente a la cafeteria y al llegar choca con Farkle que va saliendo pero solo sigue de largo sin voltear a verlo dejandolo extrañado

Con la ida de Riley se produce un silencio que Farkle rompe sin poder evitarlo mas

"Sucedio algo?" pregunta Farkle curioso despertando a Maya del shock que le produjo el arrebato de Riley que se le acerca y lo agarra del brazo

"Eso quiero saber yo y tu me lo vas a decir ahora" dice mientras lo jala del brazo para llevarlo aun lugar donde puedan hablar en privado

"Pero Maya que..." reclama Farkle pero al ver su mirada prefirio dejarse llevar aunque nervioso por lo que esta conversacion pueda traer

"Ya has faltado a una clase como puedes ser tan irresponsable! Es que no entiendes en la situacion en que estas?!" dice una mujer alterada caminando de un lado a otro en la habitacion

En el otro lado de la habitacion se encuentra sentada la muchacha a quien le reclama relajada con una pequeña sonrisa ironica

"Puedo ser expulsada bla bla...y esta vez definitivamente bla bla..y esas cosas" dice de manera casual y tranquila con una sonrisa ironica desesperando aun mas a la mujer

"Si no fuera porque soy tu consejera escolar te juro que te quitaria esa sonrisa de la cara y no de la buena manera te lo aseguro" dice molesta mientras la chica solo rie y ella suspira exasperada "Me rindo de verdad no pienso seguir intentando hacerte entrar en razon asi que sera mejor que te prepares que tienes historia en unos minutos" termina la mujer haciendo que se le borre la sonrisa y la mire seria

"Con el Sr Matthews no? De verdad crees que cambiara algo? Yo lo creo una perdida de tiempo" dice seria cerrando los ojos mientras sube las piernas a la mesa

"Asustada Mikeila eso no es propio de ti"

Al escuchar su nombre Mikeila abre los ojos soprendida pero luego vuelve a tener esa sonrisa ironica

"Para nada solo espero que me de batalla" dice segura de si "Por cierto es la primera vez que vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre ya hasta olvidaba como sonaba ya que solo me llaman por mi alias" dice nostalgica

"Pues eso termino ese alias es el pasado hoy empiezas de nuevo asi que vamos yo te acompañare a tu clase esta vez para asegurarme que entres" dice miemtras se le acerca con los brazos cruzados

"Ey! Creo que estoy muy grande para que me acompañen a mis clases de acuerdo?" se queja Mikeila

"Si no quieres que te trate asi comportate como tal" dice tranquila mientras retira sus piernas rapidamente de la mesa haciendo que se vaya casi de boca

"Ey!"

"Te espero afuera no tardes" dice ignorando sus quejas mientras se va dejandola quejandose con los brazos cruzados "Mikeila!"

"Ay ya voy ya voy" dice mientras se levanta quejandose para ir a una clase que segun ella sera muy aburrida pero no sabe lo que le espera

Despues de haberlo arrastrado por casi toda la escuela decidio que el armario seria el indicado al ver que Harvey no esta ahi

"Podrias decirme ahora si que es lo que pasa Maya?" pregunta ya cansado de dar tantas vueltas

"Que paso entre Riley y tu?" pregunta otra vez directamente dejando a Farkle paralizado por momento que luego intenta responder rapidamente pero ella interrumpe antes "Y no me vengas como Riley a cambiar de tema porque a ti si te voy a hacer daño" dice mirandolo molesta haciendo que se asuste y se ponga nervioso

"No entiendo que quieres saber? Acaso Riley no te lo dijo?" dice nervioso dando unos pasos hacia atras por las dudas

"Solo me dijo que casi se besaron y que fue un accidente pero nunca me dijo como quedaron las cosas despues de eso" dice mientras Farkle la mira con una cara dolida

"Ya veo"

"Que fue lo que paso Farkle?" pregunta otra vez intentando que se lo diga

"Nada en especial Maya...es lo que te dijo Riley que fue un accidente ella lo decidio asi por lo dos" dice sonriendo triste

"Pero tu no lo sientes asi de todas maneras tambien esta Smackle que pasa con ella?" pregunta de repente acordandose de la chica

"Isadora...bueno ella y yo ya no estamos juntos"

"Que? Acaso le dijiste que casi te besas con Riley?" pregunta Maya ya empezando a entender lo que sucedio

"No yo..en realidad ella me dijo que nos tomaramos un tiempo porque creia que todavia sentia cosas por Riley asi que cuando paso la situacion con Riley no estabamos juntos"

"Eso de tomarse un tiempo no existe ella te termino" dice burlona mientras une las piezas de la situacion en su cabeza

"Eso mismo le dije a ella asi que no estamos juntos ya mas" dice riendose

Vuelve a caer un silencio mientras Maya va pensando en la informacion que tiene de Riley y Farkle nerviosos, Riley no queriendo hablar del tema, Riley con miedo de la situacion, Farkle triste por que Riley crea que fue un accidente y ademas de que Farkle y Isadora ya no estan juntos...

"Eso es!" grita Maya haciendo sobresaltar Farkle que estaba metido en sus pensamientos

"Que?" dice Farkle asustado por el grito

"Tu y Isadora "ya no estan juntos" dice Maya resaltando la ultima parte pero Farkle no entendio la indirecta

"Creo que quedo claro no" dice sarcastico haciendo que Maya ruede los ojos

"Pero Riley no lo sabe robot"

"Oh" dice dandose cuenta de todo sonriendo pero la borra inmediatamente al recordar las palabras de Riley _(Tu_ _y yo no podria funcionar Farkle asi que no trates de convencerme de algo que se terminara mal)_

"Bueno ahora que las cosas estan aclaradas solo hay que hablar con Riley y..." pero la interrumpe

"O mejor solo dejamos las cosas como estan nos ha ido bien como amigos y creo es bueno seguir siendolo"

"Pero Farkle.." reclama Maya pero en ese instante suena el timbre anunciando el inicio del segundo modulo

"Bueno sera mejor ir a clases el Sr Matthews debe tener algo preparado este nuevo año" dice rapido evitando la mirada de Maya mientras huye por la puerta

"Porque porque me enviaron amigos tan tercos! Alguien solo digame!" exclama mirando hacia el techo esperando una respuesta y resignada se va tambien al salon

Al llegar Cory al salon siente una tension en el aire Maya mirando entre Farkle y Riley resignada, Farkle mirando a Riley con tristeza, Riley mirando hacia al frente nerviosa y Zay...bueno por suerte Zay sigue siendo Zay

"Bueno veo que pasaron un gran verano y que estan emocionados por su primer dia" dice Cory haciendo que Maya lo voltee a ver rapidamente feliz

"Matthews justo al hombre que buscaba tiene una leccion digame que tiene una porfavor"

"Woau Maya estoy impresionado debes estar desesperada si esto esta sucediendo voy a guardarlo en mi memoria en serio" dice impresionado

"Muy gracioso Matthews tiene o no tiene una leccion" dice desesperada mirando de reojo a los chicos

"Bueno este nuevo año entran en una nueva etapa hacia lo que seria la llegada al final de conquistar al mundo asi para empezar este año tenemos..." dice Cory pero lo interrumpieron con la llegada de una persona que llega al salon

"Disculpe Sr Matthews interrumpo?" dice la consejera escolar

"Pues si esta interrumpiendo por fin quiero escuchar a este hombre! Y usted no me deja hacerlo!" dice ya cansada de que todos la interrumpa haciendo a todos reir

"Solo queria venir para traer a la alumna transferida" dice sonriendo haciendose a un lado pero no habia nadie lo que extraño a todos haciendo que sonriera nerviosa "Disculpen un momento porfavor" dice mientras se acerca al pasillo se escucha una discusion afuera hasta que la consejera viene arrastrando a una chica que se iba quejando

La chica llevaba unas botas de cuero, una camisa con una calavera al frente y una chaqueta de bluejean encima mientras que en su cara bailaba una sonrisa ironica que hizo que todos pensaran al mismo tiempo.

 _(La Srta Negativa)_

El primer dia en la secundaria es solo el comienzo...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "Girl Meets Changes"

"UN AÑO ATRAS"...

Se puede ver entre los pasillos a una chica caminando apurada y nerviosa no queriendo llegar a su destino sabiendo lo que pasaria ahi adentro de solo recordar como terminaron las cosas en Año Nuevo se le retuerce el estomago "Yo solo hice lo correcto"

"Es un tonto" dice la chica molesta mientras sigue caminando recordando la noche en que su amigo decidio cambiarlo todo

(FLASH-BACK):

Las cosas iban bien Maya iba a poder ser feliz con Lucas yo podre superarlo pero...Farkle no lo penso asi

"Ha Riley todavia le gusta Lucas" dice Farkle en voz alta rapidamente al ver mi huida improvisada dejandome paralizada sin creer que en verdad lo alla echo

Pasaron unos minutos donde solo se sentia un rotundo silencio mientras miraba entre Maya y Lucas y pude ver como en la mirada de Maya algo se hubiera roto y se lo que era...la esperanza

"Maya yo..." intento explicarme pero no pude porque Maya solo se fue rapidamente de la azotea dejandome otra vez paralizada mientras Lucas la seguia no sin antes voltear a verme

"Luego hablamos de esto Riley tienes mucho que explicar" dice Lucas serio para luego irse a buscar a Maya dejandonos a Farkle y a mi solos en la azotea ya que Smackle decidio esperarlo abajo

"Riley yo..." dice pero yo lo interrumpo

"Como pudiste hacerme esto Farkle? No tenias ningun derecho a decirlo y menos de esta manera" dije molesta y triste mientras se formaba un nudo en mi estomago que no me dejaba respirar ante la situacion

"Teniamos un trato Riley se supone que no ibamos a mentirle a nuestros amigos en Año Nuevo porque eso era..."

"Lo correcto no?" lo interrumpo de nuevo ironica "Te parecio que lo que sucedio era lo correcto yo no lo creo asi" digo llendo hacia la puerta sin poder aguantar ya el nudo en el estomago

"Solo espero que puedas perdonarme Riley" dice dolido

"Yo tambien lo espero" susurro antes de irme definitivamente sin poder ya aguantar las lagrimas

Desde esa noche no hable con los chicos bueno Maya no queria hablarme y Lucas preferi ignorarlo no estaba preparada para esa conversacion pero no la pude evitar este dia en que las clases terminaban

(FLASH-BACK)

Sacude su cabeza intentando despejar su mente de ese recuerdo ya por fin llegando al laboratorio de quimica que era la clase que le tocaba hoy

"Por fin decide hacer acto de presencia Srta Matthews" dice el profesor al escuchar la puerta abrirse haciendo que todo el mundo dirija su mirada a ella poniendola nerviosa

"Lamento la tardanza Sr Biggs tuve...un inconveniente" dice rapido como excusa haciendo que el profesor chasquee la lengua inconforme

"Bueno ya que todos tienen aqui pareja no me queda de otra que ponerla con mi mejor alumno sera pareja del Sr Minkus vaya" dice haciendo que Riley haga una mueca incomoda

"Sr Biggs yo..."

"Algun problema Srta Matthews" dice dirigiendole una mirada fria poniendola nerviosa y haciendola suspirar dandose por vencida

"No ninguno con permiso" dice mientras se dirige a la mesa donde esta Farkle evitando mirar a Maya que la sigue mirando fijamente

"Hey Riley" saluda Farkle nervioso cuando Riley se sienta a su lado pero solo recibe un movimiento de cabeza haciendo que suspire decepcionado mientras el profesor se levanta para dirigirse a la clase

"Bueno como estaba diciendo van a tener que hacer la copia exacta del experimento que les acabo de explicar hace un momento y traerlo mañana...y la persona que llego tarde a clase va a tener que preguntarle a su compañero de que se trata" dice viendo de reojo a Riley que al escuchar eso baja rapidamente la mano que habia levantado sonriendo nerviosa "Asi que hagan su mayor esfuerzo muchachos..y chicas al menos intentenlo eso es todo" dice llendose del salon dejandolos a todos planificando el experimento

"Bueno de que trata este experimento?" pregunta Riley un poco molesta con lo que quiso decir el Sr Biggs olvidando la incomoda situacion entre Farkle y ella

"Oh bueno trata de hacer la misma reaccion de un volcan cuando hace eruccion" dice Farkle feliz de que al menos para esto Riley le hable

"Ya veo asi que hay que hacer una lava falsa"

"Exacto yo ya tengo los materiales y puedo hacer el experimento para entregarlo mañana" dice Farkle intentando compensarselo por lo que hizo en Año Nuevo pero Riley no lo vio asi recordando las palabras del Sr Biggs

"Acaso crees que no puedo ayudar con el experimento?" pregunta molesta

"Que? No yo no quise decir..." intenta calmar la situacion nervioso al ver que solo estan empeorando las cosas pero Riley lo interrumpe

"Es que crees que la ciencia y los experimentos es solo para hombres? No se nos permite a nosotras poder hacerlo o que?" pregunta de nuevo molesta

"Bueno si creo que la ciencia es para los hombres pero no quiere decir que..." nervioso dice pero lo interrumpe de nuevo

"Traidor y a la vez un machista he vivido engañada" dice ironica y decepcionada

"Riley.." dice dolido

"Avisame cuando vayas a hacer el experimento ha diferencia de lo que piensas yo si quiero ayudar" dice mientras se retira del salon dejandolo paralizado no esperaba que las cosas llegaran a este punto puede sentir que lo miraban asi que voltea para ver que Lucas y Maya lo ven con tristeza y lastima antes de irse sin decirle nada, lo que lo hunde mas en dolor como las palabras de Riley pero no se desanima al recordar la desición que habia tomado...

(FLASH-BACK)

Despues de que Riley se fue baje para acompañar a Smackle a su casa que no dijo nada solo caminabamos en silencio y lo agradecía no tenia animos para hablar solo podia pensar en si lo que hice estuvo bien.

Hasta que llegamos a su casa no pude aguantar mas el tormento que llenaba mi cabeza asi que rompí el silencio.

"Crees que hice lo correcto?" pregunto mas como una suplica para saber lo que piensa porque si algo tiene Smackle es que siempre piensa con logica todo lo que admiro mucho

Smackle se me queda mirando un buen rato como si me estuviera analizando lo que me pone nervioso un momento hasta que responde

"Segun se tu le dijiste a Riley que dijera la verdad para no tener que mentir cierto?" me pregunta por lo que asiento con la cabeza afirmando mi respuesta mientras ella sigue viendome fijamente "Por un lado creo que hiciste lo correcto las mentiras no llevan a ningun lado solo traerán mas mentiras"

"Me alegra saber que al menos..."

"Pero hay algo que no entiendo y quisiera que me respondas algo podrias Farkle?" interrumpe rapido antes de que termine la frase

"Oh claro..." responde aliviado aunque siente un mal presentimiento

"Se que hiciste lo correcto lo que quiero saber es por quien hiciste lo correcto?"

"No entiendo Smackle lo hice por la felicidad de mis amigos" dije sin saber a donde queria llegar

"Vamos a decirlo mas directo entonces dijiste la verdad por la felicidad de Maya?...O de Riley?" dice esta vez exigiendo una respuesta mientra yo quedo en shock con la pregunta en si, que quiere decir con eso yo siempre he pensado en la felicidad de ambas..cierto?

"Que quieres decir con eso Smackle? Claro que pense en la felicidad de ambas es por eso que no queria mentiras" expreso lo que pienso un poco nervioso por este cambio repentino

"Asi que creiste que Maya seria feliz si dijeras delante de todo el mundo que Riley gusta todavia de Lucas?"

"No... creo que no lo seria" dije sintiéndome culpable empezando a comprender las consecuencias de lo que hice

"Te pregunto de nuevo Farkle por quien hiciste lo correcto?" dice viéndome fijo a los ojos mientras yo solo pienso en sus palabras no queria mas mentiras no queria que sufriera mas solo queria que ella fuera feliz solo queria que...

"Riley lo hice porque queria que ella fuera feliz" dije y fue como si un peso se hubiera levantado de mis hombros fue extraño y mas las palabras que pronuncio luego

"Lo entiendo pude darme cuenta que algo habia cambiado" dice triste y resignada al mismo tiempo lo que me pone en alerta

"No entiendo a que quieres llegar con esto Smackle quizas no lo hice por Maya pero lo hice de todas formas por una amiga"

"No..no fue asi" dice suspirando "sera mejor que nos demos un tiempo para que puedas ordenar tus ideas"

"Me estas terminando?" dije sorprendido y dolido que esto termine por esta situacion

"No solo quiero que intentes arreglar lo que sientes Farkle y si todavia quieres estar conmigo despues de ello estare aqui" dice sonriendo triste

"Smackle..."

"Buenas noches Farkle y Feliz año nuevo" dice mientras entra rapidamente a su casa dejandome como piedra afuera

Que acaba de pasar?...

(FLASH-BACK)

"Despues de eso Smackle no volvio a hablarme lo que me hace sentir mal porque todavia no entendia que quiso decir ese dia pero si tenia que ver con Riley lo averiguaria aunque ella no me hable voy a solucionar esto" piensa determinado mientras sale del salon ya teniendo un plan en mente.

Despues de haber acabado las clases por hoy Riley llega a su casa despues de haber logrado evitar a Lucas con exito aunque sabe que con Maya no sera igual

"Ya llegue hola mama, papa, Auggie voy a estar en mi cuarto nos vemos" dice rapidamente mientras subia dejando a todos desconcertados

"Eso es velocidad" dice Auggie sorprendido

"Ni siquiera me dejo decirle que alguien vino a verla" lo apoya Topanga igual de sorprendida

"Bueno se llevara una gran sorpresa" dice Cory sonriendo divertido

Mientras Riley ignorante de lo que dicen en la sala entra rapido a su habitacion acercandose a cerrar las ventanas pero una voz la paraliza impidiendo que lo haga

"Hasta que por fin llegas Honey ya te cansastes de jugar a las escondidas?" pregunta Maya de manera sarcastica viendola divertida

Riley se voltea lentamente como si fuera a ver un fantasma pero no ahi esta Maya Hart en persona sentada en su cama viéndola con los brazos cruzados

"Peaches no esperaba verte hoy" dice sonriendo de manera casual ignorando su pregunta

"Por supuesto que no como tampoco esperabas hablarme ni a mi ni a Lucas dentro de estas dos semanas" dice esta vez seria dejando ya las bromas lo que hace que Riley suspire

"Era lo mejor Maya..."

"No lo mejor era hablarlo Riley de acuerdo lamento no haberte hablado cuando sucedió no era lo correcto no cuando tu tambien estabas sufriendo" dice esta vez culpable mientras se levanta para acercarse a la ventana y se sentaba " por eso he intentado hablarte pero veo que no fui la unica que ignoro a la gente, asi que vamos a hablar y lo haremos ahora" termina de hablar mientras le hace señas para que se siente lo que hace a regañadientes

Se hace un silencio incomodo que ninguna se atreve a romper ya que no saben que decir hasta que Riley decide empezar desde el principio

"Lo siento Maya debi haberte lo dicho o al menos no dejar que Farkle lo dijera enfrente de todos" dice culpable mientras la voltea a ver

"Debiste haberlo hecho Riley sabes muy bien que puedes contar conmigo para todo y que lo hubieramos arreglado juntas como siempre"

"Pero es que estabas tan feliz que no queria arruinarlo y se que si te lo hubiera dicho de inmediato solo te hubieras echado para atras como hicistes antes y no podia permitirlo" dice frustrada mientras se cruza de brazos

"Porque eres mi mejor amiga Riley y siempre voy a querer tu felicidad primero"

"Pues ahora yo como tu mejor amiga quiero que tu seas feliz" dice terca aun con los brazos a lo que Maya suspira resignada

"Bueno de todas maneras creo por ahora ya no es necesario discutir mas esto" dice Maya encogiendose de hombros a lo que Riley la mira extrañada

"A que te refieres?" pregunta confundida

"Eso tendras que hablarlo con Lucas antes de que sea tarde" responde Maya misteriosa y triste

"No entiendo Maya que es lo que pasa dime" dice Riley preocupada pero Maya se mantiene en silencio a lo que Riley suspira "De acuerdo lo hablare con Lucas"

"Bueno ahora vayamos a otra cosa de la que queria hablar" dice cambiando de tema a lo que Riley vuelve a suspirar "Deberias perdonar a Farkle"

"Que? No pienso hacerlo" dice Riley indignada

"Riles no hizo nada solo queria tu felicidad ayudar a uno de sus amigos no lo hizo de buena manera pero lo intento" dice intentando que entre en razon

"No importa Maya tu tambien eres su amiga y arruino tu felicidad no penso en ti es un egoista"

"Le preguntaste porque escogio tu felicidad en vez de la mia una razon tuvo que tener ambas sabemos que Farkle no es un egoista no con sus amigos"

"Bueno quizas no lo conociamos del todo" dice triste Riley y en ese momento suena su telefono y ve que le llego un mensaje a lo que su cara triste cambia a una enojada y indignada "Pero que se cree?!"

Maya al escuchar la molestia de su amiga se asoma a leer el mensaje que la hace reir segundos despues.

"Si quiza no lo conoscamos del todo" dice Maya riendo irónica

(Te veo en el laboratorio para hacer el proyecto a las 3:00 no llegues tarde o lo hare solo

Antentamente Farkle)

Se ve a un nervioso Farkle esperando a Riley para hacer el proyecto teniendo en cuenta el mensaje no sonaba muy bien no vaya a venir de buenas

"Quizas debi ser un poco mas suave y no tan directo ahora esto va a ser una pesadilla" piensa mientras suspira en eso se escucha la puerta a lo que voltea y ve a Riley parada viendolo fijamente

"Ey Riley" dice Farkle nervioso intentando quebrar el incomodo silencio que se habia formado

"Bueno ya estoy aquí asi que hagamos esto de una vez" dice Riley ignorando su intento de cambiar la situacion mientras se acerca a la mesa donde estan los materiales a lo que Farkle suspira

"De acuerdo" susurra Farkle tambien acercandose a la mesa

Asi empezaron el volcan en silencio y sin mirarse mientras lo hacian llegaban a rozarce las manos pero Riley solo lo ignora sin seguir viendolo mientras Farkle busca su mirada

Cuando ya tuvieron listo el volcán y iban a hacer la lava mientras se secaba Riley no pudo mas

"Porque lo hiciste?" susurra Riley con la cabeza baja

"Que?" pregunta sin entender bien que dijo

"Que porque lo hiciste? Y se que sabes a que me refiero" dice esta vez fuerte viendolo a los ojos

"Sabes porque lo hice porque era lo.." dice pero Riley lo interrumpe antes de que termine

"Si lo correcto" dice como si le supiera amargo "Pero ahora quiero la verdad quiero saber porque no pensaste lo "correcto" para Maya tambien"

"En ese momento pense que era lo mejor para ambas"dice mientras voltea hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de Riley

"Me estas mintiendo" dice sorprendida "Crei que no se le mentía a tus amigos Farkle" termina irónica recalcando su nombre

"Y no lo estoy haciendo eso era lo que creia en ese momento" dice nervioso mientra se pone a hacer la mezcla de la lava

"No es cierto no entiendo porque me mientes como esperas que te perdone si no me dices la verdad" dice esta vez molesta y le vuelve a insistir "Porque lo hiciste?" pregunta de nuevo por lo que Farkle ya harto explota

"Ya te lo dije Riley! Varias veces ya! Lo hice porque crei que era lo mejor! Y si no me crees entonces no me perdones y listo!" dice molesto esta vez si viéndola "Ahora podemos enfocarnos en el proyecto porfavor" termina para segundos despues arrepentirse pero ya era tarde

"De acuerdo entonces que asi sea terminemos esto de una vez que necesito irme tengo otras cosas que hacer" dice con la mirada en el piso aguantando el nudo que se le empieza a formar en la garganta

"Riley yo no..."

"Sabes de verdad no te entiendo al principio querias arreglar la cosas y ahora pareciera que no quieres hacerlo" dice riendose molesta "De verdad que no te entiendo Farkle" termina empezando de nuevo a ignorarlo mientra echa algo a la mezcla para terminar mas rapido

"Riley espera eso no.." dice Farkle pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando la mezcla explota llendalos a ellos y al laboratorio de ella

"Esto es tu culpa Farkle!" Grita Riley ya en su limite molesta mientras se limpia la cara

"Mi culpa?! Tu fuiste quien le echo eso a la mezcla sin siquiera ver que era!" Grita tambien molesto y indignado

"No lo hubiera echado eso si me hubieras dicho la verdad!" Grita mientras agarra un poco de mezcla y se la echa en la cara "Si me hubieras dicho que solo fuiste un egoista en ese momento por solo pensar en mi y no estar mintiendo nada hubiera pasado!" termina mientras intenta volverle a echar mezcla pero el le agarra la muñeca impidiendolo

"Si tienes razon soy un completo egoista! Por pensar solo en ti en vez de Maya eso es lo que quieres oir!" Grita molesto mientras que la jala hacia el quedando pegados lo que hace que se ponga nerviosa "Pero sabes que? ahora que lo pienso me arrepiento de haberlo echo al ver lo inmadura que eres" susurra molesto mientras acerca su mano agarrada llena de mezcla a su cara

"Eres un idiota!" Grita molesta mientras intenta soltarse pero solo logra resbalar cayendo al piso y con Farkle encima de ella "Quitate ahora mismo!" dice esta vez nerviosa llendose el enojo rapidamente al ver la cara de Farkle demasiado cerca de la de ella

"Y si Riley soy un completo egoista porque solo queria tu felicidad" susurra ignorando su queja "Soy un completo egoista porque me gustas mucho y fui tan tonto al darme cuenta justo ahora"

"Farkle..." susurra nerviosa y sorprendída por la confesion que era lo que menos esperaba de todo esto

"Riley..." susurra tambien dejándose llevar acercadose lentamente a su cara mientras Riley solo queda paralizada solo llega a cerrar los ojos al sentir el roce de sus labios en los suyos pero se escucha un ruido que hace que se sobresalten los dos

"Porfavor quitate de encima" susurra Riley con la voz ronca nerviosa a lo que Farkle se levanta y le da la mano para ayudarla pero Riley lo ignora levantándose ella misma

"Riley esto yo...lo que sucedio" dice Farkle nervioso sin saber que decir pero Riley lo corta rápidamente

"Porfavor no digas mas nada ya solo no volvamos a hablar de esto de acuerdo" suplica mientras agarra sus cosas

"Pero yo no puedo Riley me gustas" dice firme

"Porfavor para ya olvidemos esto porfavor es mejor asi" vuelve a suplicar Riley mientras vuelve a ponerse nerviosa al oir esa frase

"No no es lo mejor no puedo cambiar lo que siento y menos ocultarlo no te pido que me correspondas solo que hablemos de esto Riley" suplica Farkle mientra intenta acercarse pero se echa hacia atras

"Y que quieres que diga!" dice alterada pero intenta calmarse sin exito esto fue demasiado para ella "Tu y yo no podria funcionar Farkle asi que no trates de convencerme de algo que se terminara mal" dice firme mientras voltea la cara al ver su mirada de dolor

"Pero..."

"Nos vemos despues" dice rapido para irse mientras sale del laboratorio sin acordarse del desastre que dejó atras

Camina por lo pasillos rápidamente para llegar a la salida aguantando las lagrimas pero al no ver bien por donde va choca con un cuerpo duro que la sostiene evitando que caiga

"Wow adonde vas tan deprisa" dice sonriendo mientras estabiliza a la chica

"Lucas..." susurra Riley al ver con quien choco

"Todo bien Riley?" pregunta preocupado al ver la actitud de la chica

"Si.. todo bien en realidad te estaba buscando necesitamos hablar" miente un poco al principio mientras se sienta en las escaleras

"Si hay que hablar en realidad iba camino a tu casa despues de terminar el proyecto pero veo que tu tambien...y que no salio muy bien" dice mientras rie al ver el desastre que es Riley

"Si no salio muy bien" rie tambien para olvidar lo que sucedió en ese laboratorio

Se forma un silencio incomodo sin saber quien debia empezar primero hasta que ninguno pudo mas

"Lo siento!" dicen los dos al mismo tiempo lo que hace que se rian

"Porque te disculpas? Soy yo quien se tiene que disculpar fui yo quien mintio" dice sonriente pero a la vez confundida

"Quizas pero si yo te hubiera insistido tal vez la cosas no hubieran resultado asi por eso lo siento" dice mientras la ve culpable

"No hay nada que disculpar Lucas tu solo hiciste lo que sentias" dice tranquila "Ahora aceptas tu mi disculpa?" pregunta inocentemente con un puchero lo que hace que Lucas sonria

"Completamente se que lo hiciste por Maya asi que no hiciste nada malo"

"Y..bueno ahora como estamos?" pregunta

"Tambien me gusta Maya Riley" dice respondiendo su pregunta entendiendo rapido

"Ya veo..."

Se vuelve a hacer un silencio pero esta vez era comodo al saber que pudieron arreglar las cosas hasta que Riley lo rompe al acordarse de lo que le dijo Maya

"Por cierto Maya me dijo que tienes algo de que hablar estuvo muy extraña cuando lo dijo" dice al acordarse del comportamiento de su amiga

"Oh si hay algo que tengo que decir no tuve tiempo de decirte ya que no nos hablamos" dice nervioso ya que se habia olvidado de ese detalle

"Y que es lo que tienes que decirme?" pregunta mientras sonrie creyendo que era una tontería...porque que tan malo puede ser?

"Despues de la graduacion me regreso a Texas.."

Ok este año si que terminara muy mal...


End file.
